Faces of Love
by natsume18
Summary: Natsume is very ill and he must be brought to America. During his treatment, his very own twin brother, Natsuga became a student in Alice Academy who suddenly falls for Mikan. When Natsume came back, his twin brother became his rival in love.
1. A moment to cry

**Faces of Love**

**Chapter 1 **

_at the Northern Forest _

Persona:Natsume, are you ready for your next mission?

Natsume:Whatever!

Persona:I'll meet you tomorrow here at 6 am. Don't be late.

Natsume:Whatever! _(runs…)_

_at Natsume's room _

Natsume:_(sitting on a chair)_

_(Ruka knocks…) (Door opens…)_

Natsume:Ruka, why are you here?

Ruka:I just wanna check if you're fine. I saw you talking with Persona

Natsume;Of course I am. He just said something to me. Ouch!

Ruka:What's wrong Natsume?

Natsume:Nothing! Just go out!

Ruka:But?!

Natsume:Out!

Ruka:Just call me if there's anything wrong

Natsume:Don't worry. There ain't.

_at Mikan's room _

Mikan:Mr. Narumi, thanks for accompanying me.

Narumi:No big deal. Mikan…

Mikan:Why?

Narumi:I'll gonna go. I want to check if Natsume's alright.

Mikan:Why? What happened to Natsume?

Narumi:Nothing really. I just wanna check if he's doing fine.

Mikan:Ok. Bye.

_at Natsume's room _

_(Narumi knocks)_

Narumi:Natsume, may I come in? Natsume, Natsume! If you're not answering me this instance, I'll just have to come in.

(Narumi opens the door and sees Natsume lying on the floor unconsciously.)

Narumi:What happened to Natsume?

_at Mikan's room _

Mikan:Oh no! Mr. Narumi forgot his cellphone. Luckily, I know where he was going. And I also really wanted to see if Natsume's alright.

_at Natsume's room _

(Mikan dropped Narumi's cellphone after seeing Natsume lying at the floor)

Mikan:Natsume! Mr. Narumi, what happened?

Narumi:I don't know. When I came here, I just saw him lying at the floor.

Mikan:Let's bring him to the hospital.

Narumi:Yeah. Cm'on.

Mikan:Oh. I hope he's alright.

_at the hospital, Natsume's room _

Mikan:_(crying…)_ Natsume! Natsume! Natsume!

Narumi:Don't worry Mikan, the doctors here know what to do with him.

Mikan:But…

Narumi:All of us are worried of him.

_(Door opens rushingly.)_

Ruka:Natsume!

Mikan:Ruka!

Ruka:What happened to Natsume?

Narumi:We saw him lying on the floor. But don't worry.

Ruka:Don't worry?! I'm very worried!

Mikan:_(crying…)_ I know you are. I also am.

Ruka:Mikan, stop crying!

Mikan:I can't help it.

Ruka:Natsume is a person who doesn't want anyone to worry about him. He will be angry if he sees you crying because him.

Mikan:_(crying…)_ Ok. I'll stop it.

_(knocks)_

_(Doctor enters)_

Mikan:Doctor, please do anything!

Ruka:Please cure him! Please!

Narumi:Kids, let's listen to the doctor.

Doctor:Of course I'll do anything to make him come back to his normal health.

Narumi:Kids, it's already late. You can go back to your respective rooms.

Mikan:No! I'm staying here.

Ruka:I'm not leaving Natsume!

Narumi:But?!

Doctor:I think it would be better if Natsume's friends are staying here.

Mikan:Thank you doctor.

Doctor:Mr. Narumi, I have to talk to you outside.

Narumi:Ok kids. Just stay here and tell us if Natsume wakes up. I'll just have to talk with the doctor.

_outside the room _

Doctor:Mr. Narumi, I'm sad to say this but Natsume's very ill and he can't be cured by ordinary doctors here in Tokyo.

Narumi:What do you mean?

Doctor:I've got a suggestion.

Narumi:Anything.

Doctor:I suggest him to be brought at the main alice hospital in America.

Narumi:America?!

Doctor:That's the best and only way to cure Natsume.

Narumi:Looks like I have no choice. But I still have to talk about it with all the other teachers in alice academy.

Doctor:Thank you for understanding the situation.

Narumi:Of course.

_inside Natsume's room at the hospital _

_(Narumi enters)_

Narumi:Kids, I have to go.

Mikan:What did the doctor say?

Ruka:Is Natsume going to be laright?

Narumi:Of course. You don't have to worry. But please, whatever happens to Natsume, we're doing it for his own sake so just understand.

Mikan:We know.

Ruka:But I won't forgive you if anything bad happens to Natsume.

Narumi:Don't worry. Leave it all to me. Ok. I really have to go. All the other teachers need to know this.

_at the teacher's room _

Narumi:Everyone, I have a bad new for you.

Yamada:Bad news? What is it, Mr. Narumi?

Jinno:Did that no-star troublemaker did something bad again?

Narumi:She's already one-star.

Jinno:Oh yeah. I forgot.

Narumi:But it doesn't matter. She's not what I'm talking about.

Yamada:Then what's the problem?

Jinno:You better say it now. It's already late.

Narumi:Natsume is ill.

Yamada:Then bring him to the hospital.

Narumi:I already did.

Jinno:Then what's the problem?

Narumi:His illness is serious.

Jinno:What do you mean?

Narumi:The doctor said that he must be brought to the main alice hospital in America.

_(Hotaru accidentally hears the teachers' conversation_)

Hotaru:America?!

Narumi:Why are you here, Hotaru?

Jinno:Don't you know that students are not permitted to enter the teachers' room.

Narumi:Why are you holding my cellphone?

Hotaru:I saw it lying at the hallway and I thought I could bring it to you. Here.

Narumi:Thank you.

Hotaru:I'm sorry. I'll go.

Narumi:Ummm. Hotaru, wait.

Hotaru:Why Mr. Narumi?

Narumi:What you heard is very confidential.

Jinno:And Hotaru, I hope you'll act like an honor student and don't tell anyone what you heard.

(Hotaru leaves.)

Jinno:Mr. Narumi?!

Narumi:Why?

Jinno:Why did you leave Natsume alone?

Narumi:Don't worry. I leave him well accompanied by Mikan and Ruka.

Jinno:That no-star troublemaker?!

Narumi:I already told you that…

Jinno:Ok fine. That one-star troublemaker!

Narumi:I doubt she will cause any problem. Since she became partners with Natsume, the two of them together with Ruka became very close.

Jinno:But are you sure about him going to America?

Narumi:I don't think there are any other choices left.

Jinno:Natsume's very important to the academy.

Narumi:That's the point. If we don't bring him to America, how can he be fully healed?

Jinno:Ok. I understand your point.

at Natsume's room in the hospital.

Mikan:_(crying…)_ Natsume, wake up!!!

_(Hotaru enters)_

Mikan:Hotaru!

Ruka:How did you?!

Hotaru:I heard it from the teachers?

Mikan:Why do you look so worried? Is anything bothering you? It's not like Natsume's gonna die you know.

Ruka:What are you saying, Mikan? Of course, Natsume's not gonna die!

Hotaru:Don't worry. He's not gonna die. He's just gonna going to America.

Mikan and Ruka:**AMERICA?!**

Mikan:What?

Ruka:Why?

Hotaru:I heard that he will be brought to the main alice hospital in America.

Mikan:But why? We have doctors here.

Hotaru:I don't know. Maybe, the doctors there are better.

Ruka:I can't let that happen. I'm going to stop them!

Hotaru:Ruka! Are you out of your mind? Of course, they wouldn't make a decision that could harm Natsume. If you stop them, how would Natsume be cured? Do you want him to die?

Ruka:But…

Hotaru:Do you understand the consequence?

Mikan:I think Hotaru's right.

Hotaru:Of course I am. Umm… Mikan, I almost forgot.

Mikan:What?

Hotaru:Where's the 100 rabbits you owe me?

Mikan:Hotaru!

Ruka:this is not the perfect time to talk about that.

Hotaru:So what will we do?

Ruka:I don't know.

(Mikan's hair suddenly has fire)

Mikan:My hair's burning! Natsume! _(crying…)_ You're alive!

Natsume:Of course I am and stop crying, you idiot! Your crying thing itches me! You're so sentimental!

Ruka:Natsume!

Hotaru:_(eating…)_ Ummm… Natsume, prepare for your trip to America.

Natsume:Who says I'm going there? What the hell will I do there?

Hotaru:You have a mission?

Natsume:What mission?

Hotaru:Your mission is to get cured.

Ruka:Natsume, come back when you're fully healed.

Natsume:I already told you, I'm 100 fine! Ouch!

Ruka:Natsume!

_(Narumi enters…)_

Hotaru:Mr. Narumi!

Narumi:I guess you had already told them everything. Right Hotaru?

Hotaru:Yeah.

Narumi:So you're already awake, Natsume.

Natsume:I'm notgoing to America no matter what!

Narumi:It's already settled, you're going to America.

Natsume:I said I won't!

Ruka:I can't believe I'm saying this but Natsume, you must go!

Mikan:Ruka's right!

Hotaru:Yeah!

Narumi:Don't worry. I know that you don't want anybody to worry about you. So we will tell them that you're in a training mission to get your alice stronger. Only these three will know your real purpose of going there.

Natsume:Whatever you say, I'm not going.

Narumi:Ok, tomorrow is your time to go.

Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru:Tomorrow?

Ruka:Isn't it too early?

Narumi:It's fine so that he can come back immediately after his treatment. Tomorrow morning, you can say goodbye to your beloved friends and in the afternoon is your time to go.

Mikan:_(crying…)_ Natsume!

Narumi:Ok, everybody, it's already late.

Hotaru:Yeah, bye.

(Hotaru leaves)

Narumi:How about you two?

Mikan:I'll stay here.

Ruka:I will not leave Natsume.

Narumi:Is it okay Natsume?

Natsume:Whatever.

_(Narumi leaves)_


	2. A remembrance

**Faces of Love – Chapter 2**

The next day…

Mikan was sleeping at the chair and her face at Natsume's bed when Natsume woke up.

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted.

"Why are you shouting Mikan? Remember, we're in the hospital." Natsume said.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot."

Ruka entered the room.

"Ruka, where did you go?" Natsume asked.

"I just did something. It's not that important. You don't need to know." Ruka answered.

"Okay."

Mikan suddenly cried.

"Mikan, why are you crying? We're just talking here and then you're already crying? What's the problem now?" Natsume asked Mikan trying to stop her from crying.

"I'm not crying. It's just that. Oh! You're gonna leave today and I don't know what to do? I want to stop you but… Oh!"

"Look, I don't wanna leave the academy with people crying for me. I want my memories to be happy, not sad."

"I'm sorry. I won't cry anymore."

"Umm Natsume." Ruka interrupted.

"Why Ruka?" Natsume answered with a question.

"Do you want to say goodbye to our class?"

"No need."

"Just tell them that I'm gone when I'm already gone."

"Natsume! You're so mean!" Mikan shouted. "All our classmates care for you and you're gonna leave them without saying even just a single goodbye?!"

"Ok fine. If that's what you want. Let's go there."

"Now?" Ruka asked surprisingly. "But, can we just go there later? I mean, you don't want to interrupt there class, do you?"

"I'm just gonna say goodbye. It's not a problem, isn't it?"

"No, no, it's just that… Ok, let's go."

"Yey. Let's go!" Mikan excitingly said.

The three of them were laughing while walking. Mikan told them some corny jokes and of course, Natsume showed her that he's irritated but inside, he's laughing very hard. Ruka of course laughed and Mikan almost burst out when laughing. Then they reached Elementary Class B.

"I don't think we should enter yet, Natsume." Ruka said.

"Why not?" Mikan asked.

"Whatever." Natsume said. "Let's just come in."

Natsume opened the door and…

"Surprise!" The class said.

"What's this?" Natsume asked.

"Don't you see Natsume, all of our classmates care for you." Ruka put his arms around Natsume's shoulders.

"So that's why you're not there this morning." Mikan said to Ruka.

"Why? Is there a problem? Haha…"

They were all saying goodbye to Natsume and…

"I can't believe you slept inside Natsume's room?" Sumire angrily said to Mikan.

"Ummm. Well." Mikan answered.

"It's ok. But next time I won't forgive you." Sumire smiled.

"Thanks."

The class was noisy while…

"Mikan, can we go out just for a while." Natsume invited Mikan.

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon."

Natsume and Mikan went out of the classroom. Ruka and Hotaru were looking at them.

"You're jealous, huh…" Hotaru said to Ruka.

"Jealous? Why? They're both my friends. Why would I be jealous?"

"Sometimes Ruka, it doesn't hurt to be honest."

"But… Fine." 

"Haha."

Natsume and Mikan went to Natsume's room.

"Mikan, I have something to give to you." Natsume was looking at his drawer.

"To me?"

"Yeah, to you?"

"What is it?"

Natsume was hiding it at his back and finally gave it to Mikan.

"Here." Natsume handed his…

"A necklace?"

"Yeah. My mother said to me that I must give this to the most special girl to me."

"So you mean, I'm the…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh Natsume!" Mikan cried and hugged Natsume for a second.

Natsume blushed.

"Stop being a crybaby and don't be too emotional. I'm already itching here."

"Thanks Natsume. You're such a good friend."

End of Chapter 

**Thanks for all the person who gave me reviews and for those who read my fanfics without giving me reviews, I also wanna thank you. To those who noticed my wrong spelling and grammars, I'm sorry. I can't help it. But please support my fanfic until the end. Thanks.**


End file.
